My Lover Complex
by DestinyHeart9123
Summary: He got Amu to be his after a complex relationship she had. It's starting all over again. With a twist. She ran away from the Tsukiyomi household, needing time to know where her life is going. Ikuto will do whatever it takes to bring his lover home and make her understand that her life, that's believed to be lost, is found. He will prove that one way or another. To Amu. -MBBC SEQUEL
1. Ch 1: The Night Club

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Lover Complex .::.**

The music blared loud against the pinkette's ears as the adrenaline from dancing never ended. Her steps were rather in tune with the rhythm; slow and sexy. Many men had just stopped and stared at the goddess with the low cut top that only left with imagination. Her jeans fitted around her lower frame perfectly, outlining the firm ass and defined thighs and hips. The sweat that shone off her skin just made her more erotic and very hard to resist.

Amu Hinamori knew she was in a lot of trouble. Only sixteen and she was at a nightclub, preferably with men and woman over the age of twenty. But it wasn't her fault the security misjudged her for a woman over the age of eighteen. To her, it was sheer luck.

_Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, _she thought as a pair of grey eyes stared her down, not at all ashamed in making faces of a horny teen. Yuki, one of the security guards noticed her almost immediately. And since this was, after all the Tsukiyomi's club, he'd allowed her access. Being the girlfriend of an extremely powerful man's son could really have their benefits.

"Hey sexy," came a voice really deep and thick as he placed his drunken hands on her bare waist. "Why don't we continue this dancing session in the back of my car? I'd love to watch and enjoy a good show—"

Her elbow jabbed him on the side of his rib as her knee made in contact with his crotch thereafter. Smiling sweetly at the man's pain, she continued to sway and dance as if nothing happened, letting the crowed sweep her in the dance floor.

_No wonder my mother always told me to wait until I'm eighteen, _she thought as a bunch of random but super cute girls came up to dance next to her, smiling and giggling along the way. Amu, just having one of the best times of her life, danced with them, not caring if she knew or well, exactly acknowledged their names.

As she went under the arm of one of the girls laughing tremendously, someone linked their fingers in hers and yanked her towards their body. Startled, Amu tried and unsuccessfully to rip herself away from the person. Their body was hot against hers; the skin soft but dangerously intoxicating. She had familiarize this scent for some time now, and soon her body relaxed as whoever had her within their grasp, turned her around so her back was towards their torso.

The girls that were previously dancing with her giggled at the sight, a few squealing as they trotted away. Amu became perplexed about the situation she was in. Of course, she wouldn't expect any girl trying to help her out if someone wanted to take her out back.

However, that all soon disappeared as lips touched her ear. The man, Amu had noticed, didn't grip her waist as most men do around here. No, the way he held her was very personal, passionate, almost like he was being gentle but as the same time told others that she was taken like property that was priceless and valued extremely carefully. There was only one person who she could think of would treat her like that.

His lips parted as his breath blew against her ear, gently at first until the air and sound formed words. "Amu," was all it said.

The smile she had on her face transformed to her a shy one as she bit her lip to stop giggles. She gripped his hands with hers and they continued to sway to the music. Her head rolled back onto his shoulder, her hands now flying high towards the ceiling.

"I'm guessing Yuki called you." Amu mumbled out load as one of his hands reached to grab one of hers in his. He spun her around until her front was facing his. Her heart stopped and dropped as butterflies—no, dragons—began fluttering in her stomach. She reached a hand to his face, as his sapphire eyes closed in content.

"Amu," was all he whispered as she leaned in closer to him. Her lips gently parted as he leaned forward, both encircled in their own little world, as their lips touched. A spark flew which made the pinkette weak against his arms. How long has it been since the last kiss?

Amu's hands reached around his neck, making their kiss deeper. His tongue darted in, tasting her as he groaned in endorsement. A sigh escaped her just opened lips, not caring who's watching their little make-out-with-French-kissing session.

His hands lowered themselves down to her waist, pulling her against him as more than one guy tried to get a grip on her ass themselves. Pulling away from the kiss, the possessive man glared at whoever dared touch his girl. Amu couldn't help but shudder as his breath tickled her bare neck.

A satisfying sigh left Amu, as the man's lips kissed her sweet strawberry skin. "It looks like you found me... again. Next time it won't be that easy," she whimpered as one of his arms came around to cage her back. She pulled back gently and gripped his face in her hands, allowing both to see each other. She scanned his face, memorizing his now different but sharp and cunning expression. "Hi, Ikuto."

Even with her heals on, she was a tad bit shorter than him. As he looked down at her, his own sapphire eyes drinking her in, Ikuto Tsukiyomi bit his lower lip as he glazed down to her own plump kissable pink jewel ones. "Come back home with me," was all he said as he once again kissed her.

Amu, dazed by her experienced lover giggled as he planted a kiss that took her breath away. She was close—close to accepting what he offered, until the selfish and complex part of her argued otherwise.

"Come home, Amu," Ikuto whispered against her lips, his eyes blazing with fire and a whole lot more love and awe. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered for her own ears only, "I want you back home with me. I miss you."

"How much do you miss me?"

There was a flash of white, but neither seem to notice. Ikuto's trademark smirk came into view, leaving Amu skeptical and dizzy all at the same time. "How about we get out of here and I'll show you how much I miss you."

Amu bit her tongue as another flash came and went. She became a bit uneasy then, seeing the look of determination in his eyes made her nervous and a little bit intimidating. Leaning in towards Ikuto, she whispered, "can we talk about this somewhere a bit more um...privet?"

Her breath sent tremors of goosebumps along his skin. Swallowing, her pulled her with him as they made their way to Ikuto's V.I.P section. The white flashes barely survived the crowded place. They were only a few metres away from their destination, but this was the moment Amu had to flee. Leaning in to his ear once more making him stop, she unhooked his hands, laced them gently with her own as she could all but whisper. "I miss you too and I'll never stop loving you." She felt him smile against her cheek. "But I'm not ready." Instantly, the smile dropped, his fingers tensed in hers.

"The last time I caught you, you said to give you time. It's been three goddamned awful months without you, Amu. When are you going to come back?"

"Just give me time," she murmured just as another song blared through the speakers.

Ikuto laughed without humour, snatching his hands away from hers just to wrap themselves around her figure, pulling her to him. "You are a complicating woman, love."

"I don't find you any what different."

Pulling back slightly, Ikuto laced a lock of her pink hair behind her ear. "Your hair grew longer," he said to no one in particular. "It got silkier. And so has your skin." Ikuto's hands slide up to her naked back and under her shirt, his fingers touching the edge of her bra. She sighed against him, as his hot skin went underneath the strap.

"Ikuto. Stop it." But she knew it was effortless to try and peal him away from her. He didn't even seem to hear her.

"Why don't we get out of here and get complicated together? At least for just this night."

Looking at him with wavering eyes, she could almost see how sincere his words were. She opened her mouth to agree; her body yearning for his touch, the smell of his scent, the caressing of his hands against her fragile skin. All of it. All of him! Again, the temptation to just be with him surged through her mind as Ikuto waited patiently for her answer. _Well, not patiently enough,_ she thought as he gripped her apple bottom through her jeans.

Sighing she shook her head. "Goodbye Ikuto." She tried and failed to get rid of his arms around her. They only tightened and so did his voice.

"Can't you see what you're doing to me?" He growled out, locking his eyes with her honey orbs. "Three months without you Amu. Five in total if you count our family."

"Our?" she all but pantingly sighed out.

He nodded. "_Our_ family. Utau, Tadase, Aruto, Souko. Me," he gave her a half smile. "We want you home with us again. What is it going to take for you to just give in?"

"Time," was her quick reply.

He growled; like a possessive being he growled. "Time for what?"

"Just time Ikuto! You can't expect me to walk right back into your house. Not after what I did."

"Our," he corrected calmly. "Our house."

She shook her head. "We're not married you nutcase."

The smirk she loved but hated, painted on his face. "Want me to change that?"

Her cheeks warmed with crimson, unlike the burning sensation on her complexion it embarrassed her so she looked away. "Don't joke with me, Tsukiyomi."

"Who said anything about joking?"

Her head whipped back to his, her eyes wide as she noticed the texture of his eyes. There was light in it, shinning like those stars you see late at night.

Ikuto moved closer to her face, but Amu could only stay still. "Marry me, Amu."

She was so embarrassed beyond her capability. This wasn't what she had hoped for. "I'm only sixteen!" She gasped out, not knowing what else to say.

But it was like she never said anything at all. "I want you to come back home with me, and I'll do it in any way, shape and form."

She lowered her eyes, almost making them squint in annoyance."You're more of a nutcase then you ever were."

"Well then I blame you for that. Maybe you should've thought about the damage you'd cause before leaving. Besides, I haven't given you your punishment yet."

Amu's eyebrow arched. "Punishment? What are we, in an anime? Really Ikuto?" Ikuto only rolled his eyes by the time Amu continued. "And for what for?"

He looked aghast at her, like she told him she forgotten his name. "For leaving straight after we made love! Finding you gone the next morning really broke my heart. It shattered me to the core until it showed when I started _crying _because of you."

This time, she relaxed in his arms aware of what he meant. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I did that to you, but you know my reason's. I told you this three months ago. No, Ikuto. As much as it pains me to say it I'm just not ready."

They stood there amongst the crowd, embracing each other like two love birds would do when one confesses their love in a really cheesy movie, until finally Amu began to push away.

"No." His voice, muffled in her hair. "Don't leave me again."

Just a little more, and she was going to give in. That's not what she wanted. "Ikuto, let me go."

"But I caught you," he argued. "I once found you and then caught you, but in the end I had to let you go. Not again. I'm not letting you go again."

"First of all, you cheated."

Ikuto looked like she slapped him. "I did not!"

"Yes you did! Yuki called you."

Ikuto's eyes frowned until they suddenly relaxed, making it look like he was about to cry. "He did no such thing." This startled Amu just as much as his sudden kiss that made her back arch. All in all, she kissed him back just as much, enjoying the feeling. When his hand touched her ass, her eyes snapped open and with all her strength she pushed him away. _Just like the first time when we met._

Before he got to say anything, she ran to the exit, pushing people away without hurting them as best as she could. Adrenaline of being caught again made her go faster, as Ikuto's voice was not so far behind.

"Hey Amu! Amu, come back—watch where you're going asshole!" Amu couldn't help but laugh out loud as the exit door shone on her like a flash light. Sighing in relief, she ran with heals to only be stopped by a hand. It pulled her against a body. A body that she had touched.

"Ikuto, let go," she growled. She looked up at him as he looked down at her, his eyes scrunching and analysing for what felt like forever. Regretfully on his department, he released her in both annoyance and sadness but took her hands instead.

"Can't you at least give me a goodbye kiss?" He suddenly asked, pouting his tasty lips which made his eyes look bigger, bolder and more beautiful. She didn't move. She only watched him. And then he did the unexpected. He released her grip. "Or not, up to you."

Feeling awful, she leaned up and placed her lips at the corner of his mouth but in the end of course, leading to his lips. Slowly disintegrating herself from him, she gave him a wink and proceeded to walk out with her delicious hips swaying with those tight jeans and low cut top. Ikuto watched her as she left, already his heart tugging for her body.

"Bye girlfriend," he all but mumbled to himself. Sighing, he watched as the door closed behind her before reaching for his phone. He did a quick text to Utau.

_She left. Again. _–Ikuto.

A girl with a tight black dress came strutting her way towards him, swaying her hips against his crotch. Not feeling aroused, he just simply walked away leaving the girl.

His phone vibrated.

_Well I did say she might leave didn't I? _–Utau.

Scoffing, he replied, walking towards the V.I.P section.

_You said she'd might be here not 'might leave'. _–Ikuto.

Grabbing his keys from a secured box, he made his way towards the exit, eager to get out of there and go home. If it was a day where Amu never entangled her life with his, he'd have a blast, have a bit of sex here and there, drink till he's waisted and just be an idiot. Fortunately that has all changed.

She changed him.

Once again, his phone buzzed just as the cold air hit his face like a bucket of ice.

_A deal's a deal. You promised that if I help you, you'd help me. See you when you get back home. _–Utau.

_Promises, _he thought to himself as he got into his car. _It just never ends._

"Amu," he whispered to himself as he saw her grab a taxi. "Just you wait and see." _Because there are a lot of promises I'm planning to come true. _

**A/N: First chapter of the sequel...how'd it go?**

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous story! I forgot to mention it (I think) but I really do appreciate reading your thoughts and helping me analyse where my faults are (even if there is a word that was spelt wrong)**

**Also, check out 'Straight In His Direction' if you haven't...or not :D **

**Read and Review (: Hehe xx **


	2. Ch 2: Decision Making

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Lover Complex .::.**

Ikuto came home once again, disappointed. Not only had he not convinced Amu to come back but now he had to convince Kukai to actually like the blond of a sister. "Oh fuck this shit!" He all but groaned as he headed to his room, closing the door behind him.

Once inside, he only stared. _Screw Utau and Kukai for the time being. Amu should be here. _He couldn't help but trigger his memory back to the last night she was in here; her naked limps entwined with his; her moans and pants for his touch; the sound of her sigh, her smile. Her eyes...the glorious colour of honey shimmering up at him and _him_ alone. He could even remember the exact words he described to her.

"_I said this once and I'm going to say this again. You're beautiful."_

Ikuto groaned, shaking his head to rid of the memory. He didn't need a trip down to the night where they spent their first and last night together in his room before disappearing the next day. It only opened the already angst wound that refused to close.

The time was one in the morning, yet the energy pounding within his blood refused his eyes to close and sleep. He felt the need to stay up and well, _talk _to someone. Knowing Amu, she'd already be asleep with that cute, relaxed smile she wears. Ikuto began to wonder what it would have been like if he woke up _with _her; what expression she'd make, the way she'd hog the bed, if he'd have his arms wrapped around her...

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down to his contacts. Once he sought out the name, he pressed their number and waited until they answered.

"Hello?" Came the tiring voice.

"Kukai? Hey man, what's up?"

"Ikuto? The fuck are you calling me for?" He could just picture the brunette wishing him a curse in his sleep head way.

Ikuto plopped himself on the bed. "It's a Saturday. I don't expect you to be asleep at this time."

Kukai yawned over the phone. "When you have to babysit your neighbours kids, you get exhausted easily."

"Well, that must suck."

"You have no idea," Kukai groaned. "So explain to me why the hell you're calling this late."

Ikuto swallowed as he stared up at his ceiling, feeling every ounce of his beating heart coming close to spilling everything. "I miss her, Kukai."

Kukai didn't need to ask who _her _is, finding it hard to imagine what sort of situation his best friend was facing. "I heard from Utau that you found her."

Ikuto scoffed. "Did she mention the part where she ran away?" Kukai didn't respond. "This is the thing man; I don't know why she's running away from me, let alone people that treat her like family."

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because it's not her _own _family?" The midnight blue hair man could just imagine the confusion and frustration printed on his best friend's face when he didn't respond. "God Ikuto! Have empathy instead of forcing her for once. She obviously needs time to sought out where her life is going from there. Yeah man, congratulations! You won yourself a girlfriend that you cherish. But have you really thought of what she might actually _need _before stepping into that bubble of a relationship? From the way I see it, you guys are pretty serious about each other."

"We are," Ikuto quickly agreed, wanting to point that out. "Dude," he said, slightly chuckling to himself. "I proposed to her at the club for Christ sake. I can't see how serious she wants me to be."

Ikuto could see Kukai jumping off the bed in exasperation. "You proposed to a minor? Are you a fucking retard or something? Who the hell proposes to a sixteen year old while dating for five months? What's gotten into you?"

And what did Ikuto had to reply with? A laugh of course. "Hey, it's not funny!" Shouted Kukai on the other end. "You've seriously lost it mate."

"Ah, I just can't help it, Kukai," he whispered, chuckling while staring off into his head. "I can't help but fall in love with that pinkette. She's my ideal girl, the perfect one. Oh! Like when she pouts or retorts back to me for saying something extremely perverted. She's not afraid to yell at me or make me mad. Then again, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I made her upset. If anything, I'd apologise again and again with dozens of roses to make it up to her. Man, I'm becoming a mushy guy here. But, I think that's what love does to you, you know? It breaks your shell and exposes the rawness in you. Oh man, what I'd do to see her smiling again; those pink lips parting as a giggly laugh forms out of it. Oh god, don't get me started on her eyes too! I've got an angel as my girl, Kukai. Really, sometimes I feel like the demon who selfishly fell in love with Gods' most beautiful angel there was known. I shouldn't deserve her, but my want grew and therefore, I took her right under His hand. There's no way in hell I'd give her back to anyone...Kukai?"

"Hmm?"

Ikuto sat up from his bed. "Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?"

From Ikuto's perspective, it almost seemed like he grumbled. "Yeah, I heard that you love her. Great. Awesome. Can I go to sleep now?"

Being Ikuto, he hanged the phone up without a second thought before slumping back into his bed. Of course Kukai wouldn't understand how he's feeling. This...this feeling of being in love with someone. Why couldn't he have experienced it before...?

No! The thought of loving anyone but Amu flashed a blade through his heart. Whatever had happened, was meant to happen. Their lives were supposed to be exactly how it is today. Although, many decision making wasn't exactly great and a memorable thought. Even so, being the selfish guy he is; Ikuto wouldn't chose to turn back time to change anything. Not even for the time she left him, because her own actions made him realize that living without her, is hopeless.

He silently thanked his pinkette before his eyes closed...

And suddenly opened. Remembering the promise he'd made to Utau, he sighed in frustration. _I'll talk to him tomorrow, _before slumber called him from the depths of darkness.

Amu couldn't keep the smile off her face as morning risen from her sheets. This day was going to be great. She could smell the delightful air as though it was a food ready to be eaten on the breakfast table.

Gently getting out of the covers, she trotted out of her room to be greeted by Yaya, eating breakfast on the table.

"Morning!" Amu chirped, getting a bowl and adding cereal in it. Yaya replied with a mouthful of cocoa pops. Amu couldn't help the giggle coming out of her; Yaya was surely, and forever will be, a kid.

However, between the two, Yaya could smell the difference between _being_ happy and who _made_ her happy. "Amu-chan seems happy this morning."

Amu swallowed before smiling. "It just seems like a great day today, Yaya. It's like waking up to a room full of sweets."

Yaya considered this and beamed. "Like, having a bed made of marshmallows, and blankets and blankets and blankets of ferry floss?"

If this was any other day, Amu would've patted Yaya's shoulder and be excused. Therefore, it was a surprise to Yaya when Amu laughed with her. "Don't forget the spa of chocolate. Oh! And showering in different flavours of ice cream. If it were me, I'd bathe in chocolate milk, because I know that Ikuto loves his milk and choc—"

"You saw Ikuto yesterday, did you?"Amu stopped talking and faced the auburn hair girl, grinning down in her cereal. "I would have guessed otherwise if it weren't for the usage of his name."

Amu blinked before a storm of blood rose to her cheeks. "I-It wasn't like t-that. I just happened to use his n-name because of what he l-likes."

Yaya rolled her eyes. "Amu, you can drop it. I know you didn't go to the library last night."

Having no other choice, Amu slumped back in her seat. "I didn't mean to lie to you about where I was going. It just...I mean, I kind of—" She stopped when a hand was held to her face.

"You don't have to explain. I'm not telling you this so I can yell at you." And to show what she said was true, Yaya naturally let her eyes at ease and her tongue playfully out. Amu could almost cry; she hadn't meant to lie to her best friend, or her mother for a fact. Instinctively, she just wanted time and freedom to just do...whatever. She felt careless in the moment to be _there _of all places. She doesn't have room in her heart to regret such a decision. Not when Ikuto came...

"When are you going to go back?" Yaya asked, bringing Amu back to reality. Having asked to repeat the question, Amu replied with a shrug.

"I don't think it's appropriate to go back and live with your boyfriend, Yaya. But in all honesty, I don't think I want to go back there. At least not in my current teenage years."

Yaya couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. "What? Are you breaking up with Ikuto?"

"What!? No, no never!" Shock was clearly written on the pinkette's beauty. "I would die trying to even utter those words and mean it, let alone act upon them. No," her voice matured back into a decent level. "I'm not going to do such a thing that will hurt both of us. But," this got Yaya on edge. "That doesn't mean I'd want to see him."

Watching Yaya's face transform from confusion to disgust set Amu in explanation. "I'm not ready for whatever he's planning, Yaya. Last night—and I don't know if he meant of not—but he proposed. Right there and then. It struck me to even think Ikuto is capable in making a decision based on these five months we've shared. A commitment like that needs maturity in both parties if they'd want to be more than just their best friend. Ikuto is my best friend I could ever ask in a relationship. But wanting to be _more _and starting possibly a _family_...Can't you understand why I left when I did? It's becoming too much, too fast. I don't even know where I want to be in life."

Having heard this, Yaya could only part her lips. If being surprised as its limits, then this was surely the stop sign, right? Before she could do anything else, Amu's figure stood from the table and walked away with the bawl of her soggy cereal. Yaya just stared at the empty seat next to her.

Closing the door behind her, Amu set her bawl on her desk, reaching for her phone to scan her music. Once unlocking it, she noticed a small icon next on top of her screen. She hesitated before opening the new message.

Her heart beat in her throat as she read the name of the sender. It was from her Aunty, Yukari. Amu distantly remembers her from having to live with her grandparents. She smiled sadly at their last encounter before reading the message...

And gasped, having a hard time to breathe. Her eyes in taking the six words that folded her heart inside out.

_We're coming to take you home._

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the tons of reviews and alerts and favourites! Your reviews were one of the most amazing things I have received; you guys are what keeps me writing. I hope you guys are still keen on this story because I have a lot more to give you! **

**In response to your reviews, the ones that are (most likely) needed answering, here it is:**

**-XxXDevilXLynxXx (as Guest 1): Haha yeah, it is from book one where Utau tried to help Ikuto with getting Amu. In return, she wanted his help to getting Kukai (:**

**bluesky: Yuki is my OC and one of Ikuto's security for his club. Hope that helped.**

**If there are questions wanting to be answered, PM me and I'll respond. **


	3. AUTHOR ALERT

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

On the 23rd of August 2012 I got a call from my mum that my sister VampHeart9123 got hit by a car on her way to her friends place. At the time I was visiting my grandma who recovered from a heart attack. My mum told me to stay there over night and she will contact me as soon as she knows what's going to happen. The next day, mum phoned me and told me that I won't be going to school and I was to stay with my grandma. I was getting really anxious by the time Monday came because mum didn't phone me, or my grandma for that matter.

Our last conversation wasn't a pleasant one. We had a fight that morning, and a few hatred words were exchanged. The last thing I ever said to her was the usual "I hate you!" We always have fights because that's what siblings do, but I knew that just went to extreme. I honestly didn't know why I said that but now I regret it. I really, really, really, REALLY regret it, because on Wednesday we got a call. I lost my oldest sister that day.

Now I just feel like the most biggest idiot alive!

The reason I'm telling you this is because I am not going to update for a long period of time and to tell you why I haven't been updating. I need to recover as best as I can. My sister was probably the only best friend I ever had, because not many people likes a chubby girl these days. Some people can be very prejudiced. But not my sister. She kept telling me that people these days don't know what true friends are. She's my biggest hero. VampHeart9123 was always the supportive one in my family; always encouraging me to write or go out.

For those who know VampHeart9123, I honestly don't know what to say except that I am not going to delete her account. She told me once that she wasn't good at writing stories. In a way, her stories can be so cliché then again, so could mine. But it what makes her so unique. So that's why I'm leaving it. I don't want to erase her.

I'm not making any sense right now. I can't tell you how much pain I'm in so I'm just going to end it here.

R.I.P my cheesy writer and best sister Nikki! I'm going to be praying for you! xx


	4. Ch 3: Pathetically Selfish

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**A/N: We had the funeral on the 6****th**** of October for my sister. Although it was hard to cope with, your lovely comments brought strength and happiness in me. I am so grateful to know how much you guys care. It's going to take a while, and I appreciate your messages! I am sorry to those that I barely reply, just know that you have done a great achievement in making me not dwell to regrets. Seriously, love you all! **

**This is to vampkrocks for just being there even when I don't even reply. I dedicate this chapter to you xx **

**.::. My Lover Complex .::.**

"I suppose the only reason why you have brought me out here is because you want to say it to my face?"

Amu sighed. "I know I can never get you to possibly forgive me."

"Forgive you? Huh!" Utau crossed her arms before crossing her leg over the other in perfect sync. Her face masked bitchiness, but it barely lasted for more than a few seconds. She crumbled in despair. "You're like my sister, Amu." She looked up at the girl with honey orbs. "I'll always forgive you."

Amu smiled and reached out across from the table they were seated from. _Dark Strawberry _was a quiet café, run by many men. It was the main resort for all the woman to come by and check a waiter out; it was another to be hidden from the over-too-many customers.

"How is everyone at home?" She asked.

Utau shrugged before taking her mug and sipping out her hot chocolate. "Stressed, upset." She eyed Amu. "Nothing's the same without you."

Amu closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, Ikuto keeps telling me that."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, bringing her hands down upon the table. "Yes, that's another thing; quit playing this game of yours, Amu! Ikuto is madly messed up. He _needs _you. Trust me when I say I've tried to get him back to normal." Utau shook her head. "It's like he's always in his own head."

Amu swallowed. "I can't just walk back in that house and pretend nothing happened."

"And why certainly not?"

She took a deep breath in before letting it out. Here comes the big news; the reason why she brought her out here.

Grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze, Amu looked Utau dead in the eye before opening her mouth. "My aunt is taking coming here to take me home. Utau, I've only got a week left before I leave."

The girl frowned her eyes. "I don't understand."

"I'm going to live with my grandparents in America."

It only took a second for the reaction Amu expected. "Don't fuck with me, Amu. You're lying, right?"

Amu sighed, closing her eyes. "I wish I was. I really, _really _wished I was. I've already taken myself out of school, and I've already packed back at where I live at the moment. All I'm waiting for is my aunt's arrival and well, I'm gone."

"And you're just going to accept this? Like accepting the fact at how broken you left us? We're trying to pick up the pieces caused by the damage of you leaving!"

Guilt slowly risen in Utau's chest, but she pushed it down. It had to be said, or who knows what would happen if she didn't. She doesn't want Amu to leave! She had to make her see how her not being around affects the people that love her.

But Amu was prepared; she knew the results and conclusions to this outcome. She planned it all, and nothing that was said out of Utau's mouth surprised her.

"I'm sorry Utau, but I think it's best for all of us if I just go."

Ikuto never knew what it's like to be heartbroken.

Never in his life had the opportunity at feeling so _alone _drawn him into feeling isolated. Even with the kids playing around him, he was still missing something, that _someone _to complete him.

A kid with blond hair and green eyes tapped gently on Ikuto's knee. Blinking back his thoughts he looked down at the girl with opened kindness. "What's the matter Suu?

"Ikuto, where's Mrs. Amu?"

_Crack!_

Was that his heart just now? He pressed a hand to his chest, but the rhythmic beating of his organ still laid in place. Huh, must be his imagination.

Ikuto forced a smile. "She's..." How do you explain to a child that the love of his life left him? "She's on vacation."

Suu smiled. "Oh! When is she coming back?"

Ikuto swallowed. "Hopefully soon." He patted the girls hair. "You miss her?"

Su nodded her head frantically. "Yeah! I miss Mrs. Amu! And so does Yoru and Ran and Miki, and Yuki, oh! And even Mrs. Eru, and even—"

Ikuto forced a smile. "I understand. It's hard to be without the one you love but don't worry about it too much, okay?"

"Ikuto!" Cried Yoru, walking towards him with opened arms; his chubby cheeks now painted in red. "Ikuto!"

He scooped Yoru up, hushing him into his shoulder. He remembered Amu doing something similar whenever she saw a child crying, and he couldn't help but smile as Yoru hugged his neck tighter, hiccups proceeding not long after.

"It's okay Yoru, it's okay," he hushed.

"Ikuto," he mumbled into his neck. "I had a bad scary dream."

Nap time had ended only a few minutes before, but Yoru and a few other kids love to sleep in longer, which was fine considering it was still three in the afternoon.

He patted the child's back, humming him a song as he went but soon stopped. Amu used to always sing the children to quiet down. _I guess old habits die hard._

_Crack!_

He winced as another jolt ran in his chest. This caused Yoru to move his head away to see Ikuto's face. With pudgy fingers, he touched Ikuto's face, a concerning look mastering up the toddlers expression. "Ikuto...?"

"_Come along children, it's nap time!" Amu said, gathering the kids to their beds as Ikuto was getting ready to play. With the first stroke from his violin, Ikuto began to play and Amu, sung._

_Although his fingers took control on the instrument, Ikuto himself couldn't stop staring at the pinkette angel singing, patting the children's hair as she went. No, she wasn't pop-star sensational, but the melody escaping from that woman's mouth left goosebumps on his body. It reminded him so much of a mother, like they show on tee vee._

_Before he knew it, her voice faded as a book fell into her lap. "_Cinderella" _it said on the front cover. Unknowingly smiling, Ikuto turned back around and changed the tune of the music. This felt so utterly natural to him. So, so natural..._

"Ikuto-sama..."

His vision blurred when he refocused back to Yoru, who gripped his shirt in attempt to get his attention. Around him were the other foster kids, wondering why one of their most favourite and lovable person was upset.

Instead of wiping the tears away, Ikuto sat down on the floor and began to fully let his tears out. A few had followed his lead.

Your was one of them. He sniffed back a blob of soon-to-be tears and tapped the teenager's cheek. "Men...we can't...cry..."

Ikuto smiled, sniffing back his own blob of water works. He patted the toddlers hair. "Sometimes, even men have to cry."

A tug from his right made his head turn. It was Ran, and she as well as other female kids, didn't bother holding back their sob. "I don't know why you are crying, Ikuto-sama. But...b-but..." a cry left her lips. His heart ached even further. It was crazy to see a similar resemblance reflecting through the kid. "B-But, we are here for you..."

He tsked at his weakness before pulling her to his lap. "Come here you little strawberry."

For the whole of lunch, the children cried and sobbed for Ikuto as he cried a river for the girl that made him so utterly weak. Just for today, for this moment, he let his walls go. He let himself cry with the children until Eru found them all and hurried to make them smile again. But even after that; after the goodbyes for the day and hugs from others, even then he couldn't stop the water works from flowing from his eyes.

And it was all her fault.

_Dammit!_

God, he missed her.

By the time Amu got home, her fingers started dialling rapidly on her phone. The discussion she had with Utau only proved how weak Amu was actually behaving; how cowardly her rash decisions were. Yet, no matter the lecture she had gotten today, she pursed on.

Before she had left, she strictly told Utau to not say anything—not one word—to anyone, not even Ikuto about their catch up today. As stubborn as the blonde was, she disagreed however reluctantly nodded wordlessly when Amu added a bit persuasion.

Yaya, her little brother and parents weren't home, so the house was fairly quiet. Too quiet for Amu's liking. The minute she walked into the spare room, she turned on her iPod and cranked up a gentle tune. It was then that her mind began focusing on the task at hand.

_Utau was right_, she mentally told herself. _I left them broken._

She pressed CALL.

_And now I'm about to do it again._

"Amu?"

She smiled sadly as she responded. "Hey Ikuto."

"Hey baby girl," he replied. Amu closed her eyes and bit her lip at his pet name for her. She needed to control herself. "I miss you."

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I know."

"Do you miss me?"

"I miss you," she confirmed. "More than anything right now."

She heard him chuckle...or sob? She wasn't quite sure and frankly she was too scared to ask. "Are you still making me chase you now?"

This was it. She took a deep breath, flexing her fingers through her pink hair. _Don't cry, _she told herself. _Not now. _"No, I don't want you chasing me anymore."

"What? Really?" There was a hint of excitement in his voice. "When can I see you? Are you doing anything now? Are you hungry? We can go to this restaurant I know—"

"Ikuto," she interrupted calmly however, his voice overpowered hers.

"—Because I know how much you love your ice cream, and it's a good day to go to the Amusement Park. I know the last time we went wasn't all to swell..."

She sighed. "Ikuto please, listen to me."

"But I promise you," his voice was becoming desperate. "We can work this out. We can have fun today and do things together, like your everyday couple."

Amu didn't know what to say; her quietness left Ikuto continuing through the phone.

"I want my girlfriend here with me. I'm so sick of looking at everyone being happy around me, okay?" She heard the tiredness in his voice and wished she had the strength to fix him. Amu barely took notice of what he said next. "For once I want to be happy with the person I love."

She couldn't do this right now. No, not today. Her selfish part of her wanted to end it right here and now so the pain in her heart would go away and the feeling of being overly guilty would decrease, but just a tiny bit. Her selfless part of her; the part where her carefree side took majority of her personality spiked in. To be happy, even without knowing what to do with her life, but just for that moment to be happy with the person she loved—the only _man _she wanted to be with—concluded her decision.

_Just for today_, she told herself. _To be happy._

_You're screwing him over! _Screamed her head.

She clenched her eyes tight. _I know, I know!_

_Stop leading him on!_

She began to whimper. _I can't help it; I don't know what I want._

_Yes you do, stop lying to yourselves! You're being pathetic._

_It's so confusing...so, so very complex._

"So lost," she whispered. "I don't know anymore. I don't know."

"Amu," came the voice of Ikuto. She clenched her phone but replied with a "yes?" "Baby girl, listen to me strawberry."

"I don't know," she repeated but with a defiance that scared her. "I don't know..."

She heard him sigh through the phone. "Why did you call me in the first place?"

Her lip trembled with nerves. "I...I just wanted to hear your voice, at least."

He growled. "That's it!" He proclaimed. "Where are you? Where the hell are you Amu?"

"Ikuto..."

"This is pathetic, and you know it! God dammit woman, just tell me where you are! I'll get you—I'll come and get you and we can discuss everything over ice cream and rides, and all the teddy bears I could get you."

Amu let her tears fall down her face. She let the pain slide off her cheeks and onto the floor where she stood now, against the wall. When did it all get so screwed up?

She didn't have to ask herself that question to herself again. She already knew that it was her fault to begin with. It was _her fault _and no one else's.

"Let's just have one day together, love. One day with nothing but the two of us," Ikuto urged. _Maybe it was a mistake to call him. _"I've got nothing to do today. I just finished visiting the kids so I'm free. I want to spend the whole day with just you, okay? We can do nothing but watch movies if you want. _Anything you want Amu."_

She wiped her eyes clear from blurriness and sniffed to stop the dribble leaking down her nose.

She looked around the room for a while, all the while hearing Ikuto's breathing on the other line. These types of guys only exist in books, and yet here she had her own picture perfect man just a few words away.

_Just go with him for one day._

"Okay," she whispered, clenching her shirt filled with tear drop stains. "Okay, where do I meet you?"

Her decision was set. Just this once; one day and one day alone with Ikuto, and after that one day she'd get selfish and weak.

**I felt the need to get some pathos into this chapter. **

**Aside from my personal life, I hope you guys are still following this because I got more heartache surprises for you (: **

**Read and Review xx **


	5. Ch 4: Just The Two

**Amu: 16**

**Ikuto: 19**

**Tadase: 17**

**Utau: 17**

**Aruto: 38**

**Souko: 34 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara Peach Pit does. **

**.::. My Lover Complex.::.**

It was heartache at first, like an invisible hand reaching out and grasping his heart through the bloody flesh of bones and muscle, pulling against veins that have been flowing blood throughout his life. It didn't subside when she neared closer to the bench of where he sat. No, in fact it had the opposite effect. The more she walked the extra distance towards him, the more his organ frequently sped.

He didn't wait until she climbed the steps. His need to touch her was just out of the question. He raced down towards her, in jeans and a red leather jacket. The moment his fingers touched her skin, a refreshing breath of fresh air escaped his lungs. He felt whole again.

Neither spoke to each other. Her arms wrapped themselves awkwardly hard around his torso, uncomfortably but at the same time, tranquil to have been pressed up against his body. With her height stopping just under his chin, the power of his embrace brought the small, selfless part of her out. She needed him and so did he.

"It feels like so long ago," he whispered in her messy pig tale braid that ended in the curve of her shoulder blades. He breathed her scent in, tightening his arms around her. "God, what are you doing to me, Amu?"

"I don't know," she whispered, gripping his jacket in her hands. She swallowed a bunch of tears down her throat. "But I'm here now...Ikuto?"

She stopped as she felt the tremble vibrating. Confused, she tried to pull away, however Ikuto refused any reluctance. "Promise me."

Amu didn't need to know the question he asked her and instead of replying immediately like he thought, she hesitated instead. "I don't want to break your heart."

"There's no way I'm going to let you go a _third _time now. I refuse for you to leave me now and again."

She pressed her head further on his chest, muffling her words yet still, Ikuto heard them. "I can't promise you that. There's no way I can."

_Why_, he wanted to ask? _What is stopping you from just being with me? Why can't you just let us _be?

He sighed and gingerly—ever so gently—pulled away from her embrace, but still close enough to radiate heat from each other. Forcing a smile upon his face, he whispered, "Okay then. Enough of this sappy titanic moment, it's time to have some fun."

Amu laughed, wiping away her cold unshed tears before nodding eagerly. "I'm ready to be amazed with dozens of teddy bears being carried and cotton candy, laughing too much until I'm on the floor, lying on the road where we're most likely to get run over."

Her boyfriend chuckled, flexing his fingers through his really long, thick hair that seemed to have grown in merely a few weeks. "Well if you wanted to have sex in public, you should have said so. I wouldn't have booked us a hotel room."

She cocked her head slightly a blush forming on her face as Ikuto grasped her hand in hers, swinging gently as they walked. "Why on earth would you do something like that?" A bit of humour laced in her voice.

"Cause you're my girlfriend."

"I'm aware of that."

"And because I love you."

"Well I love you as well mister."

"And because you have a drop dead body just waiting to be filled up with my—"

"Keep talking and you'll be sharing the night in the bathroom instead," she teased.

He smirked as they rounded a corner. "Ah then, you'll be sleeping on the cold tiles with me."

She produced her own smirk that even Utau would be personally proud of. "Who said anything about sleeping? I might just wanna stay up late all hours."

Stumbling to find a quick response, Amu let her hand go from Ikuto's running a little further up the path, her shorts emphasising well on her arse that even Ikuto couldn't hide the slight blush that caressed his cheek. When she turned and gave him a wink, his patients died.

Amu placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Ikuto to catch up. Just as she reached down to grab his hand, he laced the arm around her waist, pulled her against him and smothered her lips with his own. She instantly moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him against her. It felt too long, being kissed like she was. Their kiss levelled up, her mouth parting just as his tongue invaded her mouth, stroking her own one.

As much as these spontaneous kisses were driving her crazy to the point where dizziness started to wash over her, Amu didn't as much give in. She pressed herself even closer to Ikuto until their shadow was one on the pavement. A bit of drool escaped the side of her lips, falling down gracefully down her chin. It was when she felt her lungs tighten in fire, did she let herself be pulled out.

She parted from him, both breathing becoming hard and unstable. Ikuto watched as Amu closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths, her hands still clenched around his neck. As he studied her face, he noticed the drool and instantly swiped it off with the pad of his thumb.

"You find me delicious, don't you Drool Girl?"

The cocky smirk was back on his face. Opening her eyes, Amu went to touch the pace Ikuto's thumb was, before crimson enveloped her whole face. "I-It's not my fault."

Feeling more energetic then he did when he first glanced at her; Ikuto lowered his hand from her waist down to her firm ass, groping it. She squeaked and bucked against him, an instinct she had. As she bucked, Ikuto felt his 'mini me' start to awaken. _Crap, _he thought. _Now I just want to skip the date and head for the hotel. _

"Mmh," Ikuto hummed against her. "You're right, not your fault _at _all."

Amu blinked and squirmed to get his hand off her. "You're taking this a bit too far."

Instantly, Ikuto dropped his hand. "Sorry," he mumbled and stepped back. Amu looked up to find his lips form a line, his eyes dancing to the pavement, the trees, anywhere but her angelic face. "I can't seem to control myself when I'm with you."

Her heart felt breathless as it ached within her chest. Swallowing her pitiful cries, she tsked at him and grabbed his hand once more. "Come on Romeo, let's have that date already."

Ikuto smiled a little but his mood was yet to be smothered in glories happiness. The reality part of this whole date felt nothing more than an illusion. An illusion of which tomorrow morning he'd be waking up alone.

The two teens walked around the Amusement Park; sometimes holding hands. Majority were when Ikuto's arm came around securely around her waist, pulling her up to the side of his hips. She felt more intimate than holding hands at this point of time and happily wrapped her own arm around his waist.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked, as three kids ran past their silhouettes.

She tapped a finger to her chin, scanning her eyes around the area, until they finally widened in excitement. She pointed to a booth. "Over there!"

Ikuto chuckled, nevertheless nodded. "Okay, taking pictures it is."

Amu jumped up and down before pulling Ikuto along with her. The booth had a woman dressed in a white shirt with her face printed on it, long dirty blond hair pulled up to a pony tail where only her fringe portioned her face as a porcelain doll. As Amu walked closer to her, her honey coloured eyes squinted in concentration.

It was like she recognized that girl...

"Nagi, we need the box of coloured t-shirts!" shouted the girl.

"Rima?"

The girl turned at the sound of her name. Ikuto even widened his eyes when he saw her. "Rima," he said, but not as a question, almost like he had expected to see her presence.

"Oh," she muttered, before mastering up a welcoming grin. "I didn't expect to see you here, Ikuto nor you Amu."

Ikuto shrugged. "It never occurred to me you had a job either."

"I'm only helping out a few friends; charities work if you want to call it that."

He raised a brow, sneaking his arm around Amu's waist almost instinct. "Out with purple boy?"

It would seem to any other person that a cutie of a midget like Rima smiling is perfectly normal. If you realise how hardcore the girl was, you'd think the opposite and scatter. To see her grin expand before him, he knew the answer. "The two of you are, uh, together?"

Amu's eyes widened, her mouth parting to an 'O'. "That is amazing! When have you guys been official?"

The girls' cheeks reddened at the question. "T-that's none of your business!" She said stubbornly which only reddened them even further. Had it suddenly grew hot? Amu and Ikuto could even feel the slight change in the atmosphere.

"Um," Amu stated, looking at anything to reduce the broad smile she displayed. Grasping Ikuto's arm, she started to steer them off. "I think its best we leave you two. The night's not getting any younger!"

Ikuto smirked, his attention now pinpointed to the pinkette. "Of course, with so many positions to try later in the night, we must go. Rima," he acknowledged, waving before he lost her silhouette from the crowd, oblivious to his own girlfriend's cheeks crimsoning in affect.

"We didn't get to take the picture," Ikuto stated as they neared another booth.

She bit her lip, thinking of a response but only managed to mumble a "shut up Ikuto," in which he only grinned to.

The two teens both swinged back and forth between booths which held games, food and contests. They only participated in one, and that was to find a key that matched to its lock. Another couple had found the pair before them which earned them a choice between a spending voucher, food or toys.

During their breaks, the couple sat on a bench, resting on each other's strength and talked about anything and everything they saw and thought. Ikuto could tell Amu was stirring away from the months they were separated because whenever he pushed, she dodged and picked herself right up to different topics.

Amu then asked in a mere quiet tone, "how's everyone?"

She didn't need to specify 'everyone' Ikuto understood enough. "They're okay."

"Did you tell them you were meeting me?"

"No," he said, reaching out to finger a lock from her ponytail, in taking her aroma; strawberries and honey. More honey in comparison to his favourite fruit. "No, no one knows that I'm seeing you."

He felt her body relax. "Thank you."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "For what exactly?"

She craned her neck up for him to see a dazzling smile printed on her features. "I don't know yet," she said honestly. "But when I know for sure, I'll tell you."

The sky had grown immensely darker, concluding them to finish up their activities. Ikuto held under his arm a plush angry bird bigger than both their faces while Amu held a kitten with large green eyes and tiger stripes lining across its back. She loved it the minute she eyed it.

"We should've won," grumbled Ikuto, enlacing his fingers with Amu. She knew he was talking about the key and lock booth.

The girl cooed at him. "Is little Ikuto mad because he didn't win? Awe, you poor, poor kitty cat," and even went as far as to grab his jaw and shake it around a bit, causing his lips to pout.

"Speaking of kitty cats..." The smirk on Ikuto's face made Amu release her hand, grasping her toy.

"No," she muttered, stopping in the middle of the path. "You pervert! How can you be thinking of, of..._that?!"_

Their plush toys fell to the ground as her boyfriend's arms encircled her before she uttered any other noise, her torso pressing up against his broad chest. She could feel his heartbeat and warmth through his shirt, bringing their aromas and heat together. Ikuto's hand then travelled lower, gripping her mini shorts in his palm, pressing their lower regions together. He even went out to rub up against her—not too much, but just enough to tell her, to_ show _her how much he needed her under him, or on top of him...just with him!

"I want you," his thick voice mumbled under her ear as shivers danced down her spine. She clenched her eyes to stop herself from moaning, just as something from the tip of her belly danced lower between her thighs, forcing her need down. "I just need you..."

Amu placed her head against his shoulder. "You're embarrassing me, stop it."

But she knew he had no obligations to stop. "I want to feel you pressed up against me like that night. To hold you and wake up with you and I'll convince you even if it means putting on a public display of affection."

Her heart beat against her chest. Who could ever go against something as irrational as that? Not to mention, with every part of her skin yearning for his touch (apart from her slight discomfort of embarrassment she's feeling) she wanted nothing more than to grant his wish, even if it meant not pursuing the latter of his desires.

She didn't need to say anything. She pressed her lips to his almost eagerly as his needs were to please his pinkette goddess.

**Ugh I hate short chapters! They vex me so much! Sorry for the lateness, just trying to cope now with events and whatnot approaching since Christmas is coming (: I'll update soon hopefully with a heated chapter for you all xx**


End file.
